


Honey Trap

by ester_inc



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Lady Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ester_inc/pseuds/ester_inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're Tony Stark, picking up strangers is rarely difficult* and almost always a good idea**. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*case in point<br/>**some exceptions apply</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey Trap

Tony, heading for the hotel bar, was in the middle of taking off his sunglasses and putting them in his breast pocket when his brain informed him that he'd just walked past the most gorgeous woman he'd seen in at least a week. He paused, blinked, and walked backward until he was standing next to her table, only then completing the act of putting his sunglasses away.

"Hi," he said, tilting his head. "Hello."

"Hello," the woman said. Her voice was low and melodic and -- she really was quite impossibly gorgeous. There were two wine glasses on the table, one of them empty. She'd obviously been there for a while. What a strange world, that someone would stand her up.

"Are you expecting company?" Tony inquired, trying to decide how forward was too forward. 

She looked him up and down, contemplative; he couldn't tell whether she liked what she saw, couldn't read her at all. A little disconcerting, but nothing he couldn't deal with.

"Yes," she finally said, not looking away from him as she indicated the seat opposite to her with a slight nod of her head.

Oh, she definitely liked what she saw. Tony could work with this.

He took the offered seat, not protesting when she poured him wine even though, just moments before, he'd been thinking of something more along the lines of hard liquor.

"So, names. What's yours?" There -- simple, straightforward, expected. He had the script down.

"I have been called many things," she said, sidestepping the question.

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Anything you would want me, in particular, to call you by?" He could adapt. He was good at adapting.

"Surprise me."

Her smile was slight, but there was something a little bit wicked in it that Tony really, really liked. He was beginning to wonder if this was a woman who expected to be paid at the end of the evening.

"Fine, be mysterious. It's working for you. What did you say you do for a living?"

"I didn't," she said, clearly amused despite her overall cool exterior. "But you need not worry. I'm very boring, I assure you."

A blatant untruth if Tony ever heard one.

She ran a finger around the rim of her glass, a move that rarely had the effect popular culture would like people to believe. She pulled it off. "What do you do, for a living?"

"I'm Tony Stark," Tony said, giving her one of his many charming smiles. Being upfront usually worked for him, and it wasn't like there was any other (easy) way to explain what he did, for a living or otherwise. His mysterious new friend -- and now that he thought about it, that combination of words was probably not a good sign, given his track record -- didn't seem nonplussed or surprised. Already aware of who she was sharing her wine with, then, or maybe she just had a really good poker face.

"A full time occupation, I imagine," she said, her eyes flickering, briefly, to his chest.

"Downright hazardous, to hear some people talk about it," Tony agreed. "I should probably take some time off. Holidays. I hear they're good for you."

"Depends on the holiday," she said, sounding a little bored. She tapped her fingers against the stem of her glass; her fingernails looked -- dangerous. Tony gave an experimental little growl at the thought of them digging into his skin.

"Did you get something stuck in your throat?"

Her expression was bland, but Tony was pretty sure she was laughing at him on the inside. It reminded him a little too much of Natasha.

"No, no. That was a growl. Rawr," he said, nodding. "Very impressive."

"Oh, yes?" She said, like he wasn't being completely ridiculous. 

"Yep. After imagining the damage those could do to my back," he said, taking another long, good look at her nails, "it seemed really appropriate." Maybe that was a tad too much? "We can pretend I didn't just say that out loud. That would be good. How's the wine?"

She pursed her lips, a calculating look in her eyes.

"I do not care for it," she said -- another lie. "If you have a room, perhaps I might find something more to my liking there?"

To think Tony had almost been ready to call the day a wash. Sometimes his life actually was as awesome as everyone thought it was. Okay, most of the time. Almost everyone. Semantics, not important.

"I can practically guarantee it," he said, standing up and offering her his arm.

Things were definitely looking up.


End file.
